The production of laboratory grade ultrapure water or other fluid reagents often requires contacting the fluid feed with various solid filtration and/or adsorption media to free the water from minute quantities of pollutants such as organic compounds, flocculants and charged particles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,868,924 and 5,925,240. There is a need in the art for appropriately designed devices for containing such solid media to maximize efficient contact between the fluid and the media and for adapters for achieving efficient fluid flow into and out of such devices.
The present invention comprises an adapter assembly for simple and secure fluid connections to a housing for containing purification media for the treatment of liquids.